Blue and White
by The Second Batgirl
Summary: Justin used to joke that he could tell a Ranger team from a mile away.


Justin used to joke that he could tell a Ranger team from a mile away. Not that he'd really had to - he hadn't even known the Lost Galaxy team had existed until the Space team got back and told him, Lightspeed Rescue had public identities, and really, figuring out Time Force didn't take a genius. Which was why he was so pleased when he'd figured out that Alyssa Enrile was the new White Ranger.

It wasn't even the jacket. At least TJ and the others hadn't gone out wearing their uniforms all the time - they'd never have been able to keep it a secret. But it was actually the little things that tipped him off - unexpectedly running out, never being around during a monster attack, and the really poor excuses.

Justin had at least had the benefit of being twelve when he'd been a Ranger - nobody had ever expected him to be a Ranger, and they had usually blamed the other Rangers for his being late. Except for the people who had clearly figured it out, and were helping to cover for him as much as they could. So he joined some of the same clubs she did, and covered for her as much he could, making sure that all of the things she had promised to do got done. It was all he could do to help out the next generation, the same that any Ranger would do. He got a lot of ribbing from his friends for his crush on a girl who didn't even know he existed, but he just ignored them.

When he saw Alyssa leaving the cast party, he did the only thing he could - he followed her out. She looked... well, only another Ranger would probably pick up on it. Most Rangers were good at projecting a calm and confident aura - it was just something that you picked up from holding the power. It took another Ranger to see through it.

"Hey!" he called. "You headed out?" That was probably not the smoothest way to start the conversation. He wasn't Tommy - he was probably coming off like a creep.

"Probably, I've got a project I need to wake up for though so I can turn it on, so-"

He cut her off, trying not to roll his eyes. If she was going to keep up this Ranger thing, she was going to have to learn to come up with better excuses - or at least ones that wouldn't get her laughed at by college students. "Alyssa, there aren't projects due on Saturdays," he reminded her, trying not to sound patronizing. But she clearly wanted to get out of there and he really did want to get to know her, and that gave him an idea. "Sorry, I don't think I made myself clear. I'm kind of not big on parties either, at least not with these casts, so if you wanted to give me an excuse to head out, well."

And not one bit of that was a lie, he thought proudly. The only real parties he'd ever enjoyed were the ones with the other Rangers, where he didn't have to worry about drunkenly mentioning that he'd saved the world a few times. Of course, it wasn't like there was much drinking there, either. He was 18 now, but to the others he was still a kid. The look on Rocky's face the first time he'd seen Justin with a beer had been alternately hilarious and terrifying.

"Oh!" she said, suddenly getting the hint. "Oh, yeah. I think I might have just hurt my leg. You might have to make sure I don't fall on the way home, uh. Sorry, I'm crap at the tech peoples' names, still. You were...?"

"Justin. Justin Stewart, and I have a lot of experience helping out hurt people." That was actually the understatement of the century. "You know," he said, as they started down the sidewalk, "food can really help with healing. I think maybe we should stop somewhere on the way to your place?" It sucked that there wasn't a place like Ernie's here on campus. He wasn't really sure where to take her, especially if they were going to end up having a serious conversation about things like powers.

"Sounds like a good idea," Alyssa agreed.

Justin grinned. It was so _nice_ talking to other Rangers. Some of the other Rangers had all sorts of theories about the power and the connection that it formed with all those who held it, and until now, he hadn't quite taken it seriously. It was easy to form a connection with her, and considering Justin's normal skills talking to girls? That was saying something.

"Nice car," Alyssa said in surprise as they approached Storm Blaster.

"Thanks," Justin grinned. "I've had it for a while now. Since I was twelve, actually."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, and stopped walking. "Really?" she asked. "Because that's..."

Justin took a deep breath. There was nobody around, except for her. "When I was twelve, I became a Power Ranger. Like you are now."

"How did you... I mean, what makes you say that?"

"It takes one to know one," Justin said, smiling at her. "I'm sorry, I'm probably doing this wrong. Usually someone else has made the introductions to the new team before I get to meet them."

"Prove it," Alyssa said. She was clutching her phone, and Justin could guess that was her morpher.

He held up his Turbo keys. "These are for emergencies only, so I can't morph, but Storm Blaster flies, if you want to go for a ride. I'd love to hear about your team."

"You're not an Org," she said.

"Your villains? Definitely not. I've never even been turned evil under a spell! Well, unless you count being forced to lie all the time, which I don't. And we totally broke the spell," he added quickly.

She laughed. "Okay, then," she said. "Take me for a ride in your flying car. And I'll tell you all about my team."

Justin grinned. "I can't wait to hear all about them. You guys have the same color lineup as the Aquitian Rangers, and I was wondering about your team dynamics. Of course, their White Ranger was the team leader, but you guys are led by a Red, right?"

"Yes," Alyssa said as she got into the car. "But our Yellow Ranger was the leader for a while."

"Really? Man, I know a bunch of Yellows who would think that's the best idea ever."

Alyssa smiled at him. "Are the other Rangers as nice as you are?"

"I think they're pretty great," he told her, as he squeezed her hand as Storm Blaster drove itself off. "And I'm sure that they'll love you."

Together, they flew off over Turtle Cove.


End file.
